


Raditz Week Prompt Lists

by Saiyan_Tales



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi, Other, annual event, prompt lists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Tales/pseuds/Saiyan_Tales
Summary: This is not a fic but a collection of prompt lists for our annual Raditz Week! Our Raditz_Week collection is open for all prompts (past and upcoming), we only ask that all submissions be tagged with the prompts and years they are written for. Fics in all languages welcome! Our goal is gather more Raditz for his fans!
Relationships: Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Undisclosed
Kudos: 2
Collections: Raditz_Week





	1. 2018 Prompt Lists

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts were from our first Raditz Week when we only had Tumblr! We since gotten more social medias and the links can be found in our linktr.ee in out bio.


	2. 2019 Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 prompts. Art by Mod HannaBellLecter

For these prompts, you may use the palettes or the palette names for inspiration!


	3. 2020 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 prompt list! Art by Mod HannaBellLecter

Prompts should be clear this year but just in case

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Mod HannaBellLecter


End file.
